Conventionally, a technique, which is for calculative generation of calculated images of arbitrary image types after imaging, by use of magnetic resonance (MR) images acquired by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses and arbitrary parameter values, has been known. This technique for generation of calculated images has advantages over a case where images are generated while data are actually collected, in that examination is able to be performed in a shorter time period and the parameter values are able to be set after data collection.